Administrative Core (Core C) ? Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey, RBHS Project Summary Core C is the administrative core for the PPG program and resides within the Rutgers Institute for Translational Medicine and Science (RITMS) at Rutgers University. The RITMS, directed by Dr. Panettieri, is an Institute in Rutgers Biomedical and Health Sciences unit at Rutgers University and focuses on translational and clinical science of chronic disease. Over the past four years, Core C has played an integral role in the coordination of the fiscal services and scientific communication among institutions, projects and cores. Although the administrative staff for Core C changed with Dr. Panettieri?s move from the University of Pennsylvania to Rutgers University, the transition of the program and its productivity remains high. This Core has three specific aims/goals. Aim 1 addresses the administrative requirements of the Program. These services will be provided by dedicated business and secretarial personnel who are currently RITMS staff. The staff will handle the day- today operational needs of the program and includes two grants/financial experts and clerical staff. In Aim 2, Core C will facilitate and coordinate the scientific interactions and communication among the individual components of the PPG program. These include state-of-the-art videoconferencing, electronic laboratory notebook access and scheduling/coordinating work in progress and steering committee meetings and annual retreats. In Aim 3 the administrative core will coordinate peer review of scientific progress. This will be accomplished through semi-annual meetings of the internal advisory board, consisting of senior Rutgers University-, Thomas Jefferson University- and University of South Florida-based investigators, and every-other year meetings of the external advisory board,consisting of renowned scientists. This critical core will ensure the efficient functioning of the project and will facilitate maximum scientific productivity of the program.